


Just Kids

by CapGirlCanuck



Series: Steve's Scrapbook [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Memories, a drawing Steve did for Bucky, chapter 16, this one is directly from my fic Way Back When
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapGirlCanuck/pseuds/CapGirlCanuck
Summary: A picture of our favorite boys, when theywerejust boys.





	Just Kids

 

A copy of a drawing sent to Corporal James Barnes at Fort McCoy, Wisconsin, by Steven Rogers, of Brooklyn, New York, around the middle of November 1942. The original is in the middle of a letter, undated, which reads as follows:

_Dear Buck,_

_Not much going on here, except JB’s already making talking noises. He might turn out to be as smart and good-looking as you. Hopefully less of a jerk to any siblings he’ll get._

_Don’t worry about the girls, I’m keeping an eye on them. Aunt Winnie’s saving up her sugar stamps, so we’ll be sending something sweet in a few weeks. I think what I miss the most are the donuts at Golan’s coffee shop._

_Miss you too, pal. Try not to get shot by any of those poor kids. Though I don’t wonder they’d want to during some of those drills._

_Hope to see you over the holidays._

_Love,_

_Steve_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally found the artist! By maichan-art on deviantart.com  
> Wanted to add that this is the sweetest pic I've seen of these boys and I just really wanted to share it. The artist is amazing!  
> The story context can all be found in chapter 16 of Way Back When.


End file.
